Our Never Ending Story
by SunSora20
Summary: A sequel to A Long Epilogue. While Ed and Winry are checking into the hospital, Al is busy with a long-haired beauty. Who isn't Mei. With everything going to hell, can the brothers keep everything together? And what's up with Riza anyway? Edwin, AlxMei and Royai rated T for sexual hints. NO Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it finally is. :D The sequel shall exist, thanks to everyone who reviewed. So I hope everyone who read the last one likes the second book just as much. For anyone reading this who hasn't read the first book, ****_A long Epilogue _****I highly suggest you read that first. HIGHLY. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist **

* * *

_What Next?_

Winry's P.O.V

"Ok so here's the thing… We need to get to… What did you call it Ed?"

"Aprago."

"Yeah, there. You think you could take us?" The confused cabdriver shakes his head and stutters out-

"Non, me no speak ala engliss." Ed groans and bashes his head off the cab door.

"Nobody speaks English here!" Ed glares at the poor man. "Us, get in you car." He says, pointing to us, and then the cab. "You take us to Aprago." Reluctantly the man nods.

"Oui. I take you Aprago." Finally we get in the cab. It's been this way all day. Nobody here speaks English. Seriously. I knew we should have picked a local area for our honeymoon… I guess the cats out of the bag now. Our wedding was three weeks ago, and although it wasn't suppose to be a big event it ended up being one. We planned for a family and super close friends sort of gathering. Turns out we have a lot more close friends then we thought we did. It seemed like crowds of peole were there. Neither of us forgot our lines, nor did we hesitate when we got to the 'I do's' and thank god, nobody came up with a reason we shouldn't be together. Overall, I felt like a princess. It was a perfect day. Of course, as Ed said, the universe or Karma or whatever wouldn't allow a repeat, so here we are, in a stuffy cab at four in the afternoon, sweltering and pissed off. Not to mention lost. It was Ed's idea to go to the Southern coast of the West. Apparently it's a vacation hot spot, with tons of fancy hotels and resorts. It would be a great place for a honeymoon- if we could get there. Maybe this cab driver will be the lucky one.

"Aprago, here." The cab slows to s stop and Ed and I spill out of the back seat, our bags clattering to the ground around us. Have we finally made it? Has our quest finally come to an end? Something about the darkened streets and deserted echo that surrounds us makes me doubt it.

"Edward, where are we?" Maybe it _is_ possible for my mood to be ruined.

"Umm… Good question." Ed looks around nervously for a minute before stomping his foot. "What the hell! Where the hell did that stupid cab driver take us?! How the hell are we gonna get there now?! I mean, there's not even any cabs around here!" I have a feeling Ed can rant all day. I quickly interrupt him.

"Ed I'm tired and hungry. Lets just rent a place around here." He sighs and nods.

"You're right." Where ever the cab driver dropped us off has no half-decent hotels. Every one of them has mold growing on the walls and a disgusting smell that I don't know, and don't want to know. The sun set an hour ago, and I'm ready to curl up onto a ball and never wake up.

"Ed lets just stay at the next one we find."

"Okay, okay." I'm hoping for a miracle. Please god, let this next place be a little nicer. God hates me. The next place is just as bad, if not worse. Reluctantly Ed buys us a room. The room is small, and smells as bad as the lobby. Now that I have a bed to sleep in, I don't feel tired at all. My stomach is flip-flopping all over the place. Ed and I have slept in the same bed before, but tonight is our… honeymoon. Ed doesn't look tired either. He huffs and drops our suitcases on the floor.

"Ed…" I try to build up my courage. I have to do something obviously. It's not that I don't want to… I'm just a little scared. I have to make the first move…

Ed presses his lips to mine, his fingers already tangled in my hair. My fear dissipates with one last flip-flop. Oh yes, did I forget to mention my rationality flew out the window too? Somehow I'm on the bed with Ed on top of me. I don't know why I was so nervous. This is easy. Too easy.

* * *

A tiny ray of sunlight crawls across my face and wakes me up. I feel a fuzzy-happy feeling in all my muscles. I stretch like a cat and yawn happily. I'm so content I think I could lay here all day. There's just one thing. Ed's not here to enjoy this wonderful, amazing, perfect, morning. Reluctantly I leave the comfortable bed to search for him. My quest is over when I hear the shower running. Curious, I turn the door handle. It's locked. I'm sort of relieved. If it was unlocked, I might have thought that was an invitation to join him. I don't have nearly enough confidence for that yet. I really need a shower too. I raise my fist to knock on the door and ask Ed to hurry up, but stop myself. Is Ed… humming? A giggle bubbles up my throat. The mere thought of Ed humming would make me stop. Yet here I am, listening to his happy hum, standing outside of a crappy hotel bathroom… naked. Actually I should probably fix that. I grab my fluffy white housecoat and actually go through with knocking on the door.

"Ed hurry up! I want to get in there!" It's comical how quickly his humming stops.

"I'm almost done, geez." I laugh he sounds extremely embarrassed. About a minute later Ed gets out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He pushes past me, grumbling. I kiss him on the cheek as he walks by.

I stare at the doorknob for a moment before locking it. In the shower I learn that I'm a little sore.

I leave the bathroom wearing my housecoat and a towel on my head. Ed is sitting on the bed reading a book. Not surprisingly the title reads; 'Alchemy with inconsistent elements' Honestly, that man has an unhealthy obsession with alchemy- its kind of ridiculous.

"So Ed, what do you want to do today?" Ed looks up from his book and stares at me. I take his silence as an invitation to pick the activity. Yesterday I was nervous- today I'm trying to hold myself back. Hey, it's my honeymoon, right? So what's the point?

Turns out Ed is thinking the same thing.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

Winry and I have spent the whole day in bed. Unfortunately we really have to leave now. With a sigh, I get dressed. In the cab (Somehow we managed to get one) tension is filling the air around us. Finally I can't take it anymore. I kiss WInry desperately, and she returns my desperation full out. The cab driver clears his throat and mutters;

"Here, you out." We're there already? Heh time flies when you're… never mind. I'm really looking forward to the train ride back to my house. Oh yeah, Winry moved in about a month after Ling and Ran Fan's wedding. Two months we were married and now, here we are, heading home after our honeymoon. Winry's qualified to start her own shop now, which is what she plans to do after I finish studying here, in the West. Oh yes, Kayler and Mikayla are still running around out there, but I learned my other teacher had no clue that Kayler was trying to kill me, and was in no way involved. I almost have Western alchemy down pat. In maybe a few weeks I'll be able to teach it myself. I'm still not sure what I'm going to work as in Risembool. I know that I don't want to live off Winry. That would be wrong. My dream job is definitely something that involves alchemy. Although I'm not sure what that would be yet. All these thoughts have been bouncing around in my head recently. Before I know it, we're home. Out of habit I click the 'play messages' button on the phone. The tiny screen on the receiver tells me there's only one message. It's from the hospital.

"Mr. Elric? Mrs. Elric?" I can't help but smirk at the second one. "We are sad to inform you Mrs. Rockbell has fallen ill. She may be in terrible condition. We must ask for your presence here."

"Granny." Winry breathes. Winry and I exchange worried looks before running back out the door.

* * *

**Hope you liked this ^^ I'd love to know if anyone's reading this, so could you send me a review? **

**~Draya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh gosh apologies all around! This is so ridiculously late! If anyone is still reading this, I hope you like some Royai. Again, sososososososososo sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fma. **

* * *

_Equals three_

Riza's P.O.V

I hope this little white bringer of doom can sense my glare. I will keep my composure. Unlike most women, I will not stress and freak out. No. I am Riza Hawkeye, Colonel to General Roy Mustang. As if I need to remind myself of that. I resume my glaring. The stupid thing's crime:

Telling me I am indeed pregnant.

I refuse to stress over this life growing in my womb. No matter how illegal it is. I'm stronger than this; I've been through worse. I slip the small, devilish device into my pocket. I'm going to have to tell Roy at some point. I allow my glare to waver. What if Roy see's me differently after this? I'm an idiot, I don't even know how he 'see's' me now. I should be worrying about how to deal with this… this thing inside me. I can't very well have it, can I? We don't have time for kids. Not to mention our child would be illegal. If we- I have Roy's child, there's no way Roy could become Furhur. I have to tell him. I have to tell him so we can deal with this.

As I walk into the office, I know I look calm, collected, at least to people who don't know me very well. Roy knows me very well. He knows something's wrong.

"Lieutenant, what's up?" He asks, in front of Havoc, Breda, and Fuery. I'm not going to tell him here. We have to talk somewhere private.

"Nothing sir." I shoot him a look that say's; 'We'll talk later'. Roy must be out of it, because he keeps pestering me. What happened to the man who could read my every glance?

"You can tell me." He winks and chuckles. I glare at him. Why is he acting like such an idiot? (More than usual I mean).

His questioning goes on for several _hours_ yes, _hours_. Can you really blame me for snapping?

"I'm pregnant with your child." I say, with no emotion whatsoever. Roy stares at me in disbelief. Turns out the other three people in the room are not restricted to just that action. Not at all.

Fuery faints.

Havoc falls out of his chair.

Breda smiles gleefully.

"Oops." I whisper before bolting out the door. The poor souls, they didn't even know we were dating. The door to the office slams shut behind me. I've ruined everything. Everything Roy and I could have been, everything we were. All gone in a second of uncontrolled emotion. Maybe this is harder on me than I thought it was.

I'm standing in the middle of the hallway, my hands shaking, my eye's wide. I feel arms encircle my waist.

"Roy… people will see…" He ignores me as per usual.

"Riza…" He sound hesitant I have to make this better. I have to fix it before it gets out of hand.

"Sir I will get rid of it." My voice doesn't waver for a second. Destroying this… thing inside me doesn't make me want to cry at all. Actually, it's a relief I can get rid of it. Roy, on the other hand, has a pained expression on his face.

"I-I think that might be best." I can tell its not easy for him to say that.

"We'll have to explain to the others how secret… this is." I murmur, pulling out of his grasp. He just stands there and watches me walk back into the office. All the guys are in the same positions.

"Listen up." I demand in my strictest voice. The one I use on Black Hayate occasionally. Havoc crawls over to Fuery who is also on the floor. He slaps Fuery a couple times.

"Wha- what happened?" Fuery asks, blinking excessively.

"It doesn't matter, because you're not going to tell anyone. I mean no one. NO ONE."

"Ah come on Hawkeye. Why can't we share the story of your love?" Breda asks, his brain obviously still in the gutter.

"Breda, I'm not even having it, so there's really nothing to tell. Besides, this isn't exactly… legal."

"Ah come on. Grumman loves you and the Colonel. There's no way he'd fire you."

"He doesn't really get a say. He can't treat us better then the other soldiers. That would be terrible leadership. We would be getting special treatment."

"Ok, ok, I get it already. Can't we tell close frie-." He really doesn't get it, does he?

"No! You can't tell anyone!" With a sigh Breda finally shuts up. I have to calm down, acting this way is not normal for me. _Or you're afraid exerting yourself will create stress on the baby._ A voice whispers in the back of my head. I shake the thought away quickly. Roy finally gets his butt back in the office.

"Well gentlemen do we have a promise then?" He must have been listening out side the door that whole time. The coward. Letting me do all the talking, and then bursting in through the door like he planned it. He probably did, now that I think about it. Everyone sits down and begins to work on paperwork again. An awkward silence stretches between us, but I refuse to give in to it.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Roy asks, leaning away from the piece of paper he was pretending to fill out.

"Was she wearing a miniskirt?" Havoc blurts. Out of all the questions…

"No… she wasn't… unfortunately." Is Roy's answer. They know I'm still here right? Fuery raises his hand slowly, a terrified expression on his face. "Yes?" Roy asks, looking quite amused.

"Um… you guy's didn't you know, do it on my desk, did you?" He squeezes his eyes shut and braces himself, like he's expecting Roy to shoot him. I might shoot him, for asking such a stupid question. I answer this time.

"Of course not!" He breathes out in relief and places his hands back on his desk. I hate everybody right now. Seriously. Everyone shuts up and continues working. Fuery is still blushing, and so am I. Breda keeps chuckling under his breath. Roy is staring at his desk, and smile on his face.

Falman walks through the door and nonchalantly asks, "So what'd I miss?" Everyone stares at him for a moment.

"Roy and Riza had sex!"

We're so screwed.

* * *

**I'm not going to promise a quick update, but I swear it won't be as late as it just was. So sorry for that!**


End file.
